The Sea and The Moon
by Alex Son Of Posiedon
Summary: Percy was just a young boy running from a monster until he ran into a man changing his life forever. He has to train in case he is the child of the prophecy. He is trained b Apollo who never slows down on training and boasting about the sun. But in Percy's eyes the moon is a lot more beautiful than the sun. Eventually Pertemis.


A/N: Hey Guys. My name is AlexSonOfPosiedon and this is my first story. The story will probably start out slow but i promise it will pick up after a couple chapters. Here it is. Enjoy!

Ps: Review!

3rd Person POV

The winds blew rapidly as the young boy ran. He ran as fast as he could to get away from the giant beast chasing farther he could get the better. The boys clothes were harshly ripped and covered in blood. He silently prayed to whoever would listen that the horrible beast chasing him wouldn't catch up.

The beast screeching was becoming louder scaring the boy even more than he already was. He looked back and saw the beast running at extreme speeds toward him. Her long teeth protruding from her mouth as she yell toward him. Her brass leg making a loud 'clomp' as she ran towards the boy. The boy's lungs felt like they were on fire. The boy felt that he could no longer go on.

In a final effort to survive the boy sprinted into the nearest alley. He ran straight into a man that had bright blonde hair and the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. The man looked at the boy before noticing the empousa behind man flick his wrist and the monster turned into golden dust. The man then returned his attention to the boy.

"What's your name buddy?" asked the blonde dude.

"Per-rcy" The boy said barely loud enough for the man to hear.

"Well Percy, Is it alright if i help you heal your arm?" The man asked noticing the large cut on Percy's right arm.

"Sure" Percy said still barely audible. The man proceeded on healing percy by putting his hand on percy's arm using his healing powers to fix it. When he was done percy looked up at the man and said, "Are you God?". The man chuckled and said, "Not God, But a god yes."

"Thats cool!" Percy said. " Whats your name?"

"Apollo, God of the sun and healing." said, the man.

"Woahh" said Percy.

"I know right, I'm Awesome!" said Apollo.

"Arrogant as ever I see" said a female voice from behind Percy.

"Oh hey little sis" Apollo said teasing his twin sister.

"I'm not your little sister Apollo!" Said the girl.

"Woah your Artemis, your way awesomer than Apollo!" Percy said to the girl. Apollo scowled while Artemis jumped back just noticing the boy. At first she glared as she was in the the presence of a male besides Apollo. But after comprehending his words a large grin spread across her face .

"Finally, a boy with some sense" Artemis said satring at Percy. Apollo was about to reply but a large thunderbolt sound came from near them signalling a council meeting. They grabbed percy and flashed to olympus.

On Olympus:

As they walked towards theiir thrones most of the olympians looked confused as to why there was an 8 year old boy in the room. Almost all smiled at him as he marveled at the size of the room.

The only one who didn't smile was zeus who held up his bolt and aimed it right at the child. He shot the bolt but it never got close as it was intercepted by three weapons. Posiedons trident, Artemis hunting knives, and an arrow shot perfectly at the bolt. Zeus turned to see three of the gods glaring.

Artemis was glaring because she wouldn't let an innocent child be killed in front of her eyes. Apollo was almost the same but he liked the kid and knew that he didn't deserve this. Posiedon because that was his son and he would never let his son be killed like this.

"He shouldn't be alive, he is a forbidden child and he will be killed!" Yelled Zeus. The whole olympian council turned at Zeus outburst. They stared at the bolt still aimed at the child. The olympians looked at the child drinking in his jet black hair and sea green eyes.

"May I remind you that you have not one but two demigod children Zeus!" Posiedon yelled right back at Zeus. Zeus paled forgetting that he too had broken the oath.

"Fine, We will settle this on our own time" Zeus stated not wanting to continue the conversation.

"I have brought you here to tell you that the fates fear the great propecy is nearing" Zeus said. Aphrodite raised her hand to ask a question.

"What was the prophecy again?" She asked. Everyone rolled their eyes at her.

" A half-blood of the eldest gods,

Shall reach 16 against all odds,

And see the world in endless sleep,

The heroes soul, cursed blade shall reap,

A single choice shall end his days,

Olympus to preserve or razee." Apollo said immediatly.

"I have to the conclusion that all children of the big three should be trained to be sure that they are ready if they are the prophecy child." Said Zeus shaking everyone from their thought of the prophecy.

"But who shall train them?" Athena asked. Zeus seemed to ponder this for the moment before he though of an idea.

"Each child of the big three will be trained by an olympian." Said Zeus. "This child here shall be trained by Apollo." He said pointing at Percy.

"Thalia will be trained by Athena."A/N(This is before they make it to camp) Zeus stated. " And jason will be trained by Mars."

"Alright council dismissed!" Zeus yelled before he vanished in a bolt of lightning with Hera. Most olympian also flashed away leaving Apollo and Posiedon.

Posiedon walked over to his son, hugged him and then left leaving the strong smell of the ocean. Apollo walked over to Percy grabbed his hand and flashed away to his palace. Inside the palace Percy was escorted to a guest room where the final words he heard were, "Better be ready because i'm not going easy on you."

A/N: Hope you like the first chapter! I'll give you a hint about next chapter, Lightning Thief. See you later. Dont forget to review!


End file.
